


Ceramic.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Losing Their Voice From Screaming, Roman Centric Angst, happy birthday roman bitch you deserve it, not this, you deserve better things lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman has been brushed aside too often.He finally breaks.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Ceramic.

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is for min from discord who is sometimes-love-is-enough on tumblr!  
> min that mango mention is for you

Roman was angry. No, scratch that, he was positively seething - negatively seething. The amount of bullshit he's been putting up with is extraordinary. It is _unbelievable_. Sure, he was prince. And princes go through hardships, whatever, they face difficult challenges and rise up. They defeat the evil, whatever was troubling them or troubling someone else. But see, the problem here is that Roman has had enough. He's had enough of rules and guidelines that change at everyone's whims and fancies. He's tired of being told that its okay to make mistakes _after_ being berated for making them. He's sick and tired of these confusing changes, every time he trusts his instincts, his gut - 'get out Roman you are disgusting and we hate you'! Patton gets chance upon chance, reassurance and comfort - all he gets is half-assed lies and 'stern-words'. His brother shows up and ruins Thomas' life, and they all move on. 

That is the problem. 

They are moving on from things that shouldn't be moved on from this easily. They are disregarding him and everything he went through- and he has had enough. 

Patton doesn't talk to him for two days straight, then suddenly shows up and starts 'consoling' him about how much they love him and how he's allowed to make mistakes. Virgil avoids him, fuck, he avoids everyone. Logan is as tired as he is - and honestly, Roman does not blame Logan at all. Logan did nothing to him; except for lowering his self-esteem, which is not the issue right now. Janus lashes out and the gash is deeper than ever, before pretending like nothing happened, civil conversations and the whole 'huh? what? I dunno what you mean?'. And the worst thing, the thorn that cuts sharper - Thomas. He admits that Roman is no longer needed, no longer his hero, that he no longer _loves_ him; only to show up with an idea for a fanfic that he will never, ever, ever write again. The audacity, he has, the confidence it takes to go up a ruined person and ask for their help.

So, yeah, he's a little pissed when he wakes up to - oh, you'll never guess, more fucking ignoring the problems. A chorus of 'happy birthday' rings through the kitchen, and Patton's already scrambling over to give him a 'Patton Hug'. It's a normal hug, except Patton gives it. Roman used to cherish these, squeeze Patton before lifting him and spinning him him around, giggling. Now, he stands stiff as a board. 

Does Patton mention it? Of course not. Why address an issue when you can just sweep it under your black hole rug?

They're all scrambling over each other to guess what kind of birthday cake he would want, and usually Roman would delight in that, watching with glee. Now, he just stalks up to his room, shoulders slumping when he realises that they didn't even notice he was gone, still making a case for mango cake. He opens the door to the Imagination, pushing the ornate doors with a lot more contempt then he ever did. 

He doesn't summon a bunch of beasts to slay, he doesn't go and best the Dragon Witch - he doesn't like building up things just to destroy. He's not _cruel_. 

So he hacks his way through the vines that hang through the dense trees in his forest, sword slashing without a single care. He feels like its different.

"Yeah, Roman, fuck you for being mean to Virgil, oh what's that? He's mean to you, too? We don't care!" He punctuates that with a vicious stab at a tree nearby, marching on. "You're being unreasonable when you get snippy at someone who just criticises you day and night, why don't you apologise instead of working out your issues?"

"Why don't you make a million ideas in a day, and watch as we reject each and every single one of them?" A wall of Morning Glory he made in 2013, pooling around his feet. 

"Why don't you be nice to everyone, be nice to dark sides! No, psyche! You need to be rude to Deceit because I say so!" He's shouting now, voice grating. 

"How about sacrificing your dreams? Sacrifice everything for no fucking reason at all!" Chinese Wisteria, 2010. 

"How about doing as I say, and you know what, I'm going to guilt you into doing as I say!" Trumpet Vine, 2017. 

"Why don't we fucking brush past your broken self, or maybe, we lie to you about how we hate you and just - fuck you Roman!" He brings his sword down with a yell, Virginia Creeper gone. 

He's panting now, chest heaving as he sobs, cries silent and unheard. He folds down on himself, crumpling up and breaks down.

* * *

"Roman, where were you, oh boy, we were so worried!" Patton exclaims, eyes wide and arms flying.

Roman brushes past Patton, pouring himself a glass of water. He coughs, wincing at how his throat grates at that, dear god -

"Roman?" 

"What?" He meant to be snappy, but instead all that comes out is a pathetic whine, voice cracking at the end. It's nowhere near his usual volume, muted and barely audible. He clears his throat to try again. 

"Is your throat okay?" 

"No." Nothing comes out. He clears his throat again and Logan lays a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't. It gets worse." He clears his throat anyway, one last time. Nothing again. He looks around, no one meets his gaze. Janus is looking at his gloves and Virgil's hoodie is pulled over his eyes. Logan lets his hand fall before stepping back, eyes downcast. Remus is nowhere to be seen, and Patton... Patton is humming, staring at the cookies in the oven.

Happy fucking birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
